A Miltank in a China Shop!/Transcript
(Big Faye was waiting outside the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City. They had arrived the day before, and Caber was having his Pokémon checked out.) Big Faye: Hope things are going okay. (Suddenly, Big Faye felt something bump into her shoe.) Female voice: Oof! Big Faye: (gasps) Hello? Who said that? Female voice: Down here! (Big Faye turned around and saw a girl slightly older than Caber and the others. She had pink hair like Sugar, but her's was slightly shorter.) Big Faye: Oh, my. Are you okay, miss? Girl: Oh, I'm okay. Guess I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going. (looks up) ''Oh, you're the giant girl I've heard about. '''Big Faye:' Um, yes. My friends call me Big Faye. Girl: My name's Whitney. I'm the Gym Leader at the Goldenrod City Gym. Big Faye: Oh, it's nice to meet you, ma'am. A friend of mine's in the Pokémon Center right now, hoping to have a Gym Battle with you. (Just then, Caber, Sugar, Polly, and Joel came.) Big Faye: Oh, and here are my friends now. Sugar: '''Hi! '''Whitney: Oh hello. Big Faye was telling me one of you is planning to challenge me at the Goldenrod Gym. Which one of you is it? Caber: That'd be me, ma'am. You must be Whitney. Whitney: Good guess. (winks) (Sugar noticed the color of Whitney's hair.) Sugar: '''Cool! Love you hair color! '''Whitney: (smiles) Why, thank you. Your hair's just as nice. Sugar: '''Thanks! '''Caber: Uh, shouldn't we get to the Gym now? Whitney: Oh right. (blushes) (On the way to the Goldenrod Gym, Whitney and Sugar talked to each other a lot. Finally, they reached the Gym.) Big Faye: I'll wait for you guys out here. Good luck, Caber. Caber: Thanks, Big Faye. (Caber, Sugar, Joel, and Polly followed Whitney inside the Gym.) Whitney: Sugar, you and the others can seat over on the bleachers while Caber and I have our battle. Sugar: 'Okay! ''(Sugar, Joel, and Polly sat over by the bleachers, and Whitney and Caber prepared for their Gym Battle.) '''Whitney: So how many Badges have you got so far? Caber: Two thus far. Whitney: Alrighty, then. This will be a 3-on-3 battle, and only you are allowed to make substituations. Caber: You got it. But don't think I'll go easy on ya. Whitney: (brings out a Poké Ball) Likewise. Go, Furret! Furret: (appears) Furret! (Sugar got a look at Whitney's Furret, which would be the evolved form of her Sentret, Cake. Cupcake sat on her lap, watching Furret as well, while Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Furret, the Long Body Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sentret. A Normal type. Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet. Sugar: (thinks to herself) So that's Cake's evolved form. Interesting. Caber: (brings out a Poké Ball) Go, Tyrunt! Tyrunt: (appears) Tyrunt! (The battle began. Furret began with Quick Attack, but Tyrunt used Bide. Then Furret used Double-Edge, but using Bide, Tyrunt struck back with twice the amount of power.) Polly: Wow. So that's what Bide does. (Meanwhile, Furret used Shadow Ball, but Tyrunt blocked it with Dragon Tail, causing the Shadow Ball to strike Furret instead. Tyrunt followed it up with Ancient Power, which caused Furret to faint, meaning Caber and Tyrunt had won the first round.) Sugar: '''Yaaaaay! '''Polly: Tyrunt's getting better everyday. Joel: Now if only he'd stop belching after he eats. Whitney: (returns Furret) Well, your Tyrunt's pretty good. Caber: (returns Tyrunt) Thanks. Whitney: (brings out another Poké Ball) Now let's see how you do with this one. Go, Dunsparce! Dunsparce: (appears) Dunsparce! Polly: That's one weird Pokémon. Huh, Sugar? Sugar: 'Yeah. ''(Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. A Normal type. Dunsparce uses its tail to dig its elaborate nest. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Trapinch! Trapinch: (appears) Trapinch! (Dunsparce used Dig, so Trapinch used Dig as well. They both tackled each other out of the ground. Then Dunsparce used Drill Run, but Trapinch used Earthquake to throw Dunsparce off balance. Dunsparce then used Double-Edge, but Trapinch jumped out of the way and started glowing.) Polly: Is that what I think it is? Joel: Trapinch is evolving. (The glow subsided, and in place of Trapinch, a Vibrava appeared in the air.) Sugar: 'Awesome! ''(Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon, and the evolved form of Trapinch. A Ground and Dragon type. By flapping their wings, they create vibrations, emitting ultrasonic waves. (The battle resumed. Dunsparce tried to use Ancient Power, but Vibrava used Dragon Breath, and followed it up with Supersonic. The Land Snake Pokémon was knocked back and fainted. Vibrava had won.) Sugar: '''Yaaaaaaaaay! '''Whitney: (recalls Dunsparce) Not bad. But not let's see how you go against my partner. (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Miltank! Miltank: (appears) Mil! Caber: (recalls Vibrava) That Miltank looks tough. (pulls out his Pokédex) Pokédex: Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. A Normal type. It is widely known that drinking Miltank milk when you are young helps you to grow up strong and healthy. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Well, I've come too far now. Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears; roars) (Miltank started by using Earthquake, but Charizard flew up into the air to avoid the shockwave. Charizard used Inferno, but Miltank used Defense Curl. Then Miltank turned that Defense Curl into a Rollout, but Charizard caught Miltank and used Seismic Toss. After that Seismic Toss, Miltank too dizzy to attempt another Rollout. Charizard took advantage of this and used Dragon Rage. That knocked Miltank against the wall and knocked her out. Charizard roared with pride, as the battle was won.) Sugar and Polly: ''(in unison) Hooray! ''(both jumped up and down for joy) Joel: Not too shabby, Charizard catching Miltank in the middle of her Rollout. Whitney: (returns Miltank) Not too shabby indeed. Usually it takes challengers longer to take out my Miltank in most Gym Battles. Caber: Well, I've been told I'm a quick thinker. Whitney: Well, Caber, here's a Plain Badge, as prove of your victory here. (hands him the Badge) Good luck in your other Gym Battles. Caber: (accepts the badge) Thanks, Whitney. (Sugar came over to Caber.) Sugar: 'That was ''awesome! '''Caber: Thanks. (After that, Caber and the others left the gym, where Big Faye was waiting.) Big Faye: How'd it go? Caber: Well, 3 Badges down, and 5 to go. Big Faye: Oh that's great. Sugar: '''Mm-hmm! '''Caber: Next stop is Ecruteak City. (Upon saying that, Caber remembered Sugar's phobia of Ghost-types.) Sugar: '''I think I'll stay with Big Faye and keep her company. '''Big Faye: Oh? Is there something wrong with the Ecruteak Gym? Joel: '''Well... It's a Ghost-type gym... '''Big Faye: Oh, that's right. One of Sugar's phobias. Sorry. Sugar: It's okay, Big Faye. Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts